Dorkus on Earth
by Smarty 94
Summary: Growing tired of his home being destroyed all the time; Dorkus travels to planet Earth in order to find out who keeps destroying his house. Meanwhile; Zoey studies for the SAT's and is very stressed out, but becomes more worried when some of her friends decide to help her pass the test.
1. The Last Straw

In Elmore; Donut Sheriff was checking out his speed radar gun as something was approaching his car.

Then two blue blurs zipped by, tipping his car over.

He saw the blurrs in shock before turning to see his speed radar was on fire as well, shocking him some more.

"Yikes." said Donut Sheriff.

He threw it out the window where it exploded.

"I really need some cooler equiptment." said Donut Sheriff.

The blurs in question stopped at a pizza parlor, revealing that it was the main Sonic and IDW Sonic.

The two Sonic's chuckled.

"You the man." said Prime Sonic.

IDW Sonic chuckled.

"No, you the man." said IDW Sonic, "You were the one who managed to destroy the phantom ruby and that Brainiarmy being using artificial speed."

"Of course I am." said Prime Sonic.

IDW Sonic nodded before becoming shocked by what he said before shrugging it off.

Prime Sonic looked at IDW Sonic.

"Anywho, how're things with you?" said Prime Sonic.

"Well, I did come across Tangle the Lemur." said IDW Sonic.

"She helped me to return to my own timeline." said Prime Sonic.

"She was glad to see that I was alright and kissed me on the cheek." said IDW Sonic.

Prime Sonic chuckled.

"Did the same thing before I left, said that it was for when you return to your own timeline." said Prime Sonic.

IDW Sonic became shocked.

"Wait, she gave you a kiss to give me? That would have been different coming from you." said IDW Sonic.

"That's what I told her." said Prime Sonic.

"Obviously." said IDW Sonic.

The two saw some type of rocket and turned to each other.

"Race to the rocket?" said P Sonic.

IDW Sonic smirked.

"You're on." said IDW Sonic.

The two ran over to the rocket, but reached it at the same time.

They both got mad.

"Aw dammit." said IDW Sonic, "Now how am I supposed to brag to my friends that I beat an alternate version of myself in a race?"

He banged his fist on the controls, but the rocket started shaking, shocking him and his main counterpart.

"Uh oh." said IDW Sonic.

"I'm out of here." said P Sonic.

He ran off as the rocket blasted off.

IDW Sonic groaned.

"Never wants to help anyone out of a situation." said IDW Sonic.

He ran off as well.

On Zeenu; Dorkus was in his house reading a book.

"Interesting stuff." said Dorkus.

He looked outside and saw the same rocket was coming towards him, shocking him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." said Dorkus.

But the rocket landed on the ground and slid over to his house before stopping just a centemeter close.

Dorkus saw the rocket and sighed in relief.

However the house and Rocket exploded.

Dorkus emerged from the rubble mad.

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" yelled Dorkus, "WHY DOES MY HOUSE ALWAYS GET DESTROYED BY SOMETHING NOT FROM THIS WORLD!?"

His minion Pinter flew to him and sighed.

"It happened again, didn't it?" said Pinter.

"Yes, my house was destroyed." said Dorkus.

He walked over to the rocket wreckage and looked around.

"I'm going to find out where this thing came from and head for that world to get revenge." said Dorkus.

He then laughed.

He picked up a chunk of metal and looked at it seeing that it said Elmore, USA.

"Elmore USA huh? That place is on Planet Earth where that Sheen kid came from." said Dorkus.

He then smirked.

"Perfect place to find who keeps destroying my house." said Dorkus.

He did some thinking.

"But how do I get to Earth." said Dorkus.

Pinter saw something and tapped Dorkus's shoulder who turned to Pinter.

The flying alien motioned to some type of spaceship that looked like a star destroyer and tons of aliens were entering it.

"We hope you enjoyed the tour of Planet Zeenu." said an alien tour guide who looked like a female Sayian.

The Cloaked Alien smirked.

"Perfect." said Dorkus.

He walked over to the ship and saw a compartment before opening it up and climbing in and closing it.


	2. Studying

Back on Earth; Ben was in the Toon City library reading tons of books.

"The nerve of the school forcing everyone to take the SAT's." said Ben.

He then grumbled.

"How could it have become a required thing?" said Ben.

Mike was was reading tons of textbooks turned to Ben.

"Because some idiotic puppet president wound up passing a bill." said Mike.

 **Flashback**

In the White House; AP was looking at a piece of paper.

"A bill to make the SAT's required to graduate from school?" said AP.

He did some thinking.

"Eh, not like anything bad'll happen." said AP.

 **End Flashback**

"And it did." said Ben.

Mike sighed.

"Dude, it's just a test." said Mike, "Don't take it to stressful like Zoey."

He motioned to a table where Zoey was reading a crap ton of text books.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shouted and jumped out the window.

Then the librarium appeared.

"Shhh." the woman said.

Zoey stuck a hand with a thumbs up at the window.

"See what I mean?" whispered Mike.

"Wow I do." said a Voice.

"Shhh." the librarian said.

The voice came from Randy who was reading some text books.

He chuckled nervously.

"Sorry." whispered Randy.

He then sighed.

"This'll be a pain." said Randy.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder if the the puppet was a good choice for president, or that pigeon." said Ben.

The three did some thinking.

"Puppet." the three said at once.

With Toby Pidgeon he sneezed.

Tody looked around before shrugging it off.

Back at the library.

The Librarian hummed very loudly.

The others noticed it.

"This woman should be fired." said Randy.

"I vote we take this studying back home, we do have a room full of textbooks." said Ben.

Mike nodded.

"Agreed." said Mike.

The three walked out of the library and Mike went to the broken window to help Zoey to her feet.

"Thanks Mike." said Zoey

However the librarian heard them.

"QUIET THIS IS A LIBRARY!" shouted the Librarian. "YOU SHOULD NOT BE TALKING OR JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW!"

Zoey growled and took a gun out and shot her.

"So annoying." said Zoey.

"Yep." said Mike.

Later; the four were in Toon Manor's library room reading textbooks.

Randy yawned.

"When did studying get so hard?" said Randy.

"It never was hard." said Mike.

"If only there was a way of making science more easy to understand." said Randy.

Marco who was reading a Flash comic groaned.

"Great, another to be continued. If I had a comic, I'd never end it like that." said Marco.

He tossed the comic onto a pile of books Randy was reading.

The teenage ninja grabbed the book and started reading it.

He then smiled.

"Finally, somebody put science into terms I can understand." said Randy.

Everyone looked at him.

"Seriously?" said Zoey.

"Just ignore him." said Ben.

The others resumed reading their books.

Unknown to them someone was watching them.

Bugs and Spongebob were watching the group.

"They grow up so fast." said Spongebob.

"Yeah but it feels weird." said Bugs.

Daddy who was walking by saw this and sighed.

"This is as crazy as hat time we had to babysit Baby Groot." saod Daffy

 **Flashbacks**

Baby Groot was sitting on a high chair while Daffy was trying to feed him some baby food.

"Eat your food." said Daffy.

"I am Groot." said Baby Groot.

Daffy groaned.

"What?" He asked.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

Daffy cleared his throat.

"I should probably get a chainsaw." said Daffy.

Baby Groot became mad.

"I AM GROOT!" Baby Groot yelled before leaping onto Daffy's face and pulverizing him.

Ben who walked in saw this and started recording it on his phone.

"This is going online." He said.

Later; Spongebob had two patties in front of Groot.

He pointed to one of the patties.

"This is a Krabby Patty, the burger you should eat." said Spongebob.

He then pointed to the other patty.

"This is a Chum Burger, the kind you shouldn't eat." said Spongebob.

He put his finger away.

"Now which burger do you eat?" said Spongebob.

Groot did some thinking and pointed to the Chum Burger.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

"No, that's the bad patty, try again." said Spongebob.

Groot looked at the patties again before pointing to the chum burger.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

"No, that's the same thing you said, how's that even possible?" said Spongebob.

Groot smirked and are the Chum burger.

Spongebob turned green before passing out.

"I am Groot." said Baby Groot.

He then ate the Krabby Patty.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

Later; Bugs was sitting on the living room couch with Groot and flipping through some channels before stopping at Mister Rogers Neighborhood.

He turned to Groot.

"There we go, some PBS Kids should keep you entertained." said Bugs.

Bugs left and Baby Groot grabbed the remote and smiled.

He then flipped the channel to a monster truck show.

"I AM GROOT!" yelled Groot.

 **End Flashbacks**

"Wait, what made you think that Mister Rogers would be a good idea to keep a baby with an adult like personality satisfied?" said Spongebob.

"At least I don't get Slade mixed up with Deadpool." said Bugs.

 **Cutaway Gag**

The Beware the Batman version of Deathstroke was walking to a gem and was about to reach it, but was stopped by a bubble.

The masked man became shocked and turned around to see Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Plankton in their hero forms.

"Hold it right there-"Spongebob said before becoming shocked, "Deadpool?"

Deathstroke groaned.

"Not again." said Deathstroke, "Why does everyone always mistake me for Deadpool?"

"Well you two do have the same name: Deathstroke Slade Wilson and Deadpool Slade Wilson." said Patric causing everyone to look at the starfish in shocked and he looked at that. "What just because I'm dumb most of the time doesn't mean I don't pay attention to heroes and villains."

Deathstroke sighed.

"If anything, that guy should be wondering why people keep mistaking him for me, okay? Because I came out way before he did." said Deathstroke.

Everyone just stared at him.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're Deadpool." said Squidward.

Deathstroke became mad and pulled out a blaster before shooting Squidward, turning him into ash.

"I AM DEATHSTROKE!" yelled Deathstroke.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"It was very disturbing." said Spongebob.

"Not as disgusting as that Balloon villain the titans faced." said Bugs.

 **Cutaway Gag**

The Titans were battling a Balloon villains and he was about to punch StarFire when a popping sound is heard.

The balloon turned to see his butt had a hole in it and was deflating.

"Are, are you farting?" said Robin.

"No, that's just air escaping my butt." said the balloon.

"Which is what a fart is." said Raven.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Actually, farts are just methane and not air, very common misconception." said Spongebob.

Bugs and Daffy turned to Spongebob shocked.

"What? Just because I'm a bit of a buffoon at times, it doesn't mean I don't know stuff they teach you in science." said Spongebob.


	3. Arriving on Earth

On the same spaceship; it was flying through space.

Dorkus who was in the storage bay was puking in a garbage can.

"WHEN DID SPACE SICKNESS BECOME SO REAL!?" yelled Dorkus.

He then threw up again.

Pinter was currently reading a magazine.

"One has to get used to stuff." said Pinter.

He then became shocked.

"Ohhh these new characters in Roseanne look interesting." saod the Flying Eyeball. "Still I wonder how that kid DJ got an African American daughter?"

Dorkus shook his head.

"No concern of mine, just want to find out why my home is constantly being destroyed." said Dorkus.

He resumed vomiting.

His minion shook his head.

"You've got a problem." said Pinter.

A dinging sound was heard.

" _We have arived on Planet Earth._ " said an automated voice.

Dorkus smirked.

"Perfect timing." said Dorkus.

The two climbed out of the ship.

Dorkus looked around to see he was in a grassy feild.

"Nice planet." said Dorkus.

He then smelled the air.

"Yeah, anyone with half a mind would know that this is the planet to be on." said Dorkus.

"Of course." said Pinter.

He then got hit by a bus.

Dorkus became shocked.

"PINTER, NO!" yelled Dorkus.

He started crying, but stopped after five seconds.

"Well I'm over it." said Dorkus.

Dorkus was also then hit by a bus.

"Curses." said Dorkus.

Later; the two came out of a hospital in wheelchairs and bandages.

The two were mad.

"This sucks." said Pinter.

"Yeah." said Dorkus.

But then am ambulance stopped infront of the hospital and two doctors came out of the building and walked over Dorkus, crushing him.

The doctors then walked to the ambulance and pulled out a gurney with an iinjured patient on it before walking into the hospital while crushing Dorkus once more.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Dorkus.

Another ambulance came by and the same doctors appeared and crushed Dorkus once more before the ambulance disappeared.

"SERIOUSLY!" yelled Dorkus.

Then an ambulance appeared, only it drove over Dorkus, crushing him.

"DAMMIT!" yelled Dorkus.

The ambulance disappeared again.

Dorkus stood up.

"Haven't these humans ever heard of decensy?" said Dorkus.

He then grumbled.

But then another ambulance crushed him.

Pinter shook his head.

Later; the two were out of their body casts and sitting at a coffee shop table drinking coffee.

"This planet is crazy." said Dorkus.

"Agreed." said Pinter.

He sipped some of his coffee.

"But we still need to find who's constantly destroying your home." said Pinter.

His boss nodded.

"Good call." said Dorkus.

But then some guy with a cup of coffee walked by and accidentally dropped his cup, spilling tons of coffee on Dorkus' crotch area.

The green alien screamed in pain.

The guy noticed everything.

"It's McDonald's hot coffee lawsuit all over again." said the guy.


	4. Test is Today

Back in Toon Manor; Zoey was going through tons of books in the library.

"So...much...to...study." said Zoey.

She then screamed and ran out the window.

Theresa and Sylvia who were outside moving a huge lawnchair around were confused.

"Where should we put this thing?" said Sylvia.

"No idea." said Theresa.

Then Zoey landed on the chair, knocking it out of the girl's hands and shocking them.

"This'll do." said Sylvia.

"Yep." said Theresa.

"In all honesty, I just don't want to have to spend the whole night moving a chair all over the place." said Sylvia.

"Same here." said Theresa.

The two walked off.

Zoey groaned before passing out.

The next day; she was still sleeping on the lawn chair.

But them some water was splashed on her face.

The girl groaned and woke up to see Ben was holding a glass cup.

"What is it?" said Zoey.

"SAT's are today." said Ben.

Zoey is shocked.

"What?" said Zoey.

"Yeah, I looked for you in your own room, but you weren't there. Apparently you were sleeping outside the whole time." said Ben.

Zoey screamed and it was so loud even Hater heard it from his lair.

"The nerve of humans." said Hater.

Zoey was still screaming.

"THIS IS WAY TO MUCH FOR ME!" yelled Zoey.

She looked around the place.

"Where's a window I can jump out of?" said Zoey.

Ben walked off before returning with a window.

Zoey saw it and smiled and jumped through it.

Ben shook his head.

"She really needs help." said Ben.

He when smiled a grinch smile.

Zoey saw the grin.

"That's very creepy." said Zoey.

Bugs, Spongebob, and Daffy were watching everything.

"We're helping her pass the test, aren't we?" said Spongebob.

"Of course we are." Bugs and Daffy said at once.

SpongeBob growled and jumped out the window.

Bugs pulled out a clipboard.

"We're going to need a lot of stuff." said Bugs.


	5. Looking for the Saboteur

With Dorkus; he was looking through an adress book of everyone in Toon City.

"HOW MANY PEOPLE LIVE IN THIS CITY?!" yelled Dorkus.

He then sets the book on fire.

"This is hopeless, how am I going to find out who keeps destroying my house?" said Dorkus.

"Try asking around for who causes lots of problems and who solves those problems." said Pinter.

His boss glared at him.

"Yeah like I'm going to do something that dumb." said Dorkus.

Later; he was in casual clothes and talking to a native guy.

"Yeah we've got tons of villains who cause tons of problems, but it's usually very hard to know who the villain is at times." said the native.

Dorkus nodded.

"Yeah okay." said Dorkus.

"And there are heroes who solve those problems, but with some collatoral problems at times." said the native.

"Alright, any idea where they live?" said Dorkus.

"No." said the native.

Dorkus is mad and kicks the native in the nuts before walking off.

"This is hopeless." said Dorkus, "I'm still nowhere."

He then walked around until he was some how at the home of Courage and his owner Murial and Eustace.

He looked at the house and became shocked.

"Now how did I get here suddenly?" said Dorkus.

Murial and Eustace Looked at each other and Eustace took his mask out and put it on.

Dorkus screamed before running off.

Eustace took his mask off and laughed.

Murial became mad and whacked her husband on the head with a rolling pin.

"Ow, what'd I do?" said Eustace.

Later; Dorkus and Pinter were on a highway hitch hiking.

"Anyone going my way?" said Dorkus.

But all the vehicles just ignored him and drove off.

Dorkus is mad and smirked and ran off and came back dressed as a girl.

Then a car stopped in front of him before water was splashed on him.

"Not falling for that asshole." said a voice.

The car drove off again.

Dorkus growled in anger.

"PINTER GET THAT HAND THUMB I GOT FROM THE TV!" He shouted.

Pinter nodded and grabbed a foam thumb hand and placed it on and did a hitch hiking thing and cars passed Pinter.

Dorkus is mad.

"GIVE ME THAT!" He shouted and pointed the finger another way.

However a bus hits him.

"COME ON!" yelled Dorkus.

The bus then stopped before the door opened.

"Last call for the Toon City route." said a voice.

Dorkus smiled.

"Thank goodness." said Dorkus.

He and Pinter got on the bus and Dorkus placed some change in the toll before sitting at a seat.

He then evil laughed.

"HEY!" yelled the driver.

Dorkus became confused.

"No evil laughter." said the driver.

He pointed to a sign that said 'No evil laughter.'


	6. The SAT's

At Toon City High; Zoey walked into a classroom sweating.

"Take it easy Zoey, it's only a test, nothing to get worried about." said Zoey.

She then gulped.

"Hopefully nothing will go wrong." said Zoey.

"ZOEY!" yelled a voice.

She became shocked and saw Spongebob run into the room.

"Zoey wait, you dropped your calculator." said Spongebob.

"So you picked it up?" said Zoey.

"No I stepped on it." said Spongebob.

Zoey became more shocked.

"But I did get you a better one." said Spongebob.

He pulled out a cash register and placed it in Zoey's hands.

Zoey became beyond shocked.

"Isn't that Mr Krabs Cash Register?" She asked

"Yeah but he said you can borrow it." He said.

 **Flashback**

SpongeBob was telling his boss everything about Zoey and the test and he became shocked.

"Wow, that is bad." said Mr Krabs.

He grabbed his register before giving it to Spongebob.

"One cent goes missing, yer fired." said Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob nodded.

"Sure thing Mr Krabs." said Spongebob.

He then walked off.

 **End Flashback**

"Hope you pass." said Spongebob.

He left the classroom.

Zoey nodded.

"Okay." said Zoey.

She sat down on a desk.

Principal Skinner then walked into the classroom.

"Okay class, now's the time for the SAT's, so-"Skinner said before noticing Bugs in a pair of shades and a blind person walking stick walking into the room, "Why is there a blind rabbit entering the room?"

"Is anybody there?" asked Bugs.

"Can I help you?" said Skinner.

Bugs turned to a window.

"Yes, I'm looking for something." said Bugs.

A student turned Bugs to Skinner.

"What is it?" said Skinner.

Bugs did some thinking and walked to a desk that had a piece of paper that said 'Test Answers' before grabbing it and putting it in a pocket without anyone noticing.

Skinner became confused.

"What're you looking for?" said Skinner.

"It's not in here, my bad." said Bugs.

He walked out of the room.

Skinner became confused and shocked.

"Wow, that was weird." said Skinner.

Then Daffy entered with something wrapped in paper.

Skinner groaned.

"Now what?" said Skinner.

"Is this a Prison?" asked Daffy. "I got a delivery."

"NO!" yelled Skinner.

Daffy looked around.

"Not again, oh well." said Daffy.

He placed the present on Zoey's desk.

"Hopefully you'll find good use for this." said Daffy.

He walked off.

Skinner groaned.

"Alright, just begin the test." said Skinner.

However someone came in.

That someone was Lynn Sr.

Skinner groaned and looked up.

"What plauge have you brought upon me?" said Skinner.

Lynn Sr smiled.

"My homemade Lasagna." He said.

Zoey became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Zoey.

Lynn Sr placed a tray full of lasagna on Zoey's desk.

"Enjoy." said Lynn Sr.

He left the room.

"Start before the next Egyptian plauge starts." said Skinner.

He then left the room as well.

Zoey started looking at her test.

" _Porus Warrior to Red haired Mistress, come in._ " Spongebob's voice said.

Zoey was confused.

"Huh?" said Zoey.

" _Porus Warrior to Red haired Mistress, come in._ " Spongebob's said again.

Zoey stuck a hand in the lasagna before pulling out a walkie talking, shocking her.

"Oh boy." said Zoey.

She growled.

" _The answer to one is 53._ " Spongebob's voice said.

Zoey became shocked as everyone wrote down what Spongebob said.

Zoey became mad and threw the lasagna out.

" _The answer to 2 is 21._ " Spongebob's voice said.

Zoey became confused.

"Didn't I get rid of the walkie talkie?" said Zoey.

She opened the paper present and saw a backup walkie talkie similar to the last one.

She threw it away and it exploded when hit by a car.

"This is getting me nowhere." she thought.

She then sighed.

Later; she was still still doing her test when a bell sound was heard and Bugs, Spongebob, Daffy, and Lynn Sr entered the room.

Spongebob was carrying some device labeled 'Test Grader' and some screens similar to the Wheel of Fortune puzzle board.

"What're the odds of there being a store that sells stuff like this?" said Spongebob.

"No idea." said Lynn Sr.

Zoey saw this and became more confused.

"What is this?" said Zoey.

"Grading tests to see who will go where." said Bugs.

Zoey became pissed.

"Like that'll help." said Zoey.

Daffy grabbed Ben's test.

"Alright, now to see where Tennyson will go." said Daffy.

Ben is confused.

"Why? I've already got an honorary degree from my cousin's Ivy League place." said Ben.

"Don't ask." said Lynn Sr.

Daffy placed the test in the test grader before scanning sounds were heard.

"And where's Benjamin going?" said Daffy.

Spongebob held up the puzzle board and it read Oxford.

"Oxford University." said Spongebob.

Bugs then grabbed Zoey's test and placed it in the test grader before scanning sounds were heard.

"And Zoey's heading for." said Bugs.

The puzzle board then said Clown U.

"Clown U." said Spongebob.

Zoey is shocked.

"WHAT!" She shouted.

Just then a clown car came in and tons of clowns came out and grabbed Zoey and they all went in the car and drove off.

"Should we be worried right now?" said Lynn Sr.

"I know I would be. But Mike would be as well." said Spongebob.

Mike who was in the room as well shrugged it off.

"Eh, I'll just see if that Anne Marie chick is still avalable and act like Vito." said Mike.

He pulled out his phone and started dialing a number.

In the clown car; the clowns were painting tons of clown paint on Zoey's face as she was panicking.

"No, not the clown stuff, no, no." Zoey said as everything went blurry before changing to her shaking around on the same lawn chair and sleeping, revealing the whole thing was just a bad dream she was having.

Mike saw everything and grabbed a glass of water before splashing it on his girlfiends face, waking her up.

She looked around confused.

"What's going on? Please tell me I didn't miss anything." said Zoey.

"No, you did miss out on stuff, the whole day." said Mike.

Zoey became shocked.

"So I missed the SAT's?" said Zoey.

"Everybody did. Basically the SAT bill that AP signed has been repealed due to 99% of students hating the idea of having to take an optional test if they didn't want to take it." said Mike.

Zoey is shocked.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that I spent the last few days studying for an optional test that became needed and fell asleep for a whole day only for the test to become optional?" said Zoey.

"Mmm, yeah that's the jist of it." said Mike.

Zoey groaned.

"I don't believe it, all this studying was for nothing? I was starting to worry about my future." said Zoey.

Mike shook his head.

"You shouldn't have been taking this testing thing very hard, it's only a test. In fact, why don't we see an episode of Full House?" said Mike.

"One SAT's based episode of Full House later." said a voice.

Zoey was shocked by that.

"Wow." said Zoey.

"My point exactly." said Mike.

She sighed.

"I wonder how the president felt?" She asked.

With AP and Joey; the two were in the oval office and AP was upset.

"Why did congress repeal the SAT's bill I agreed to sign?" said AP.

Joey sighed.

"99% of students didn't like that idea of doing an optional test against their will." said Joey.

Back at the mansion.

"Anyways, you should be such a nervous wreck over a test. I was a nervous wreck today during the test which I wanted to do, and those other people who took the SAT's were as well, but they still got over it. You should do the same thing." said Mike.

Zoey did some thinking.

"Yeah what was I worried about?" said Zoey.

"You kept jumping out of windows." said Mike.

"Not important right now." said Zoey.

"Mmm." said Mike.

Zoey then hugged Mike.


	7. Buying a Summer Home

With Dorkus; he was sitting on a park bench.

"Unbelievable, I've been searching since last night, and I still don't know who keeps destroying my house." said Dorkus.

He then sighed.

"I'll never find out who destroyed my home recently." said Dorkus.

"Look I'm just saying, we should keep quiet about stuff." said a voice.

Dorkus became shocked and turned to see Prime Sonic and IDW Sonic talking to each other.

"You mean about launching what could have been a very destructive rocket?" said IDW Sonic.

"Yeah, if the government found out that we might have caused tons of property damage, my friends and I could lose our budget." said Sonic.

Unknown to them Dorkus heard that and is mad.

"Those sons of bitches, I'll kill them." said Dorkus.

He ran over to the two.

"So, you think it's funny to destroy someone's house on another planet?" said Dorkus.

The two Sonic's became confused.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" said IDW Sonic.

"I am the cruel and uptight Dorkus." said Dorkus.

The two Sonic's just stared at Dorkus before Prime Sonic started snickering.

Dorkus saw this.

"What, what's so funny?" said Dorkus.

Sonic stopped snickering.

"Nothing dork." Sonic said before he resumed snickering.

Dorkus was now confused.

"Seriously though, you should take me seriously." said Dorkus.

"Not with your name." said IDW Sonic.

"What's wrong with it?" said Dorkus.

"On this planet and several other dimensions, the first four letters of your name is described as a nickname that bullies give to their victims." said Sonic.

Dorkus scoffed.

"As if." said Dorkus.

Sonic then showed an internet page with the description of the word dork to Dorkus.

Dorkus got his reading glasses and read it.

He then became mad and started growling in anger.

IDW Sonic pulled out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to his main counterpart.

Sonic smirked.

"Sucker." said Sonic.

"Anyways, how're you going to compensate me for my home being destroyed?" said Dorkus.

Sonic laughed.

"I may have an idea." said Sonic.

Later; the group was at some type of beach house.

Dorkus was inspecting the place.

"Perfect summer home away from home, nice view of the water, and you'll be able to pee on the sand." said Sonic.

Dorkus nodded.

"Yeah this'll do for a summer home." said Dorkus.

He then smiled.

"Plus I do need a vacation from my planet." He said.

Later; Dorkus was signing some paperwork in an office with a female realtor.

The Female smiled.

"Thanks." She said. "Anything else you need?"

"Yes a forcefield to keep my new home from being destroyed." said Dorkus.

The woman is confused.

"It happens a lot." He said.


	8. Dorkus Loses Another Home

Dorkus was setting up tons of furniture in his summer home.

"Oh yeah, this'll look really nice." said Dorkus.

He then smiled.

"Yes, yes, this place'll do very good." said Dorkus.

Later; he was sitting on a recliner.

"All I need to do now is set up the force feild." said Dorkus.

He picked up some plugs before plugging them into each other.

Outside the house, a green force feild surrounded the property.

Dorkus smiled.

"Perfect." He said.

Meanwhile with Zoey she was relaxing in the living room watching All That and people were jumping out of windows.

"Now this is the perfect way to enjoy not taking the SAT's." said Zoey.

She then laughed.

"Yep, so much fun." said Zoey.

Ben jumped out a window and accidentally hit a laser cannon which then fired a laser very far away.

Back at Dorkus' new home; the alien was still relaxing on his recliner.

"This is a very nice summer home." said Dorkus.

Then the same laser appeared and hit the force feild, destroying it before hitting the house, making it explode as well.

Dorkus became mad.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" yelled Dorkus.


End file.
